


Ceremony of the Birds

by SuperTempsRUs (JaskiersWolf)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/SuperTempsRUs
Summary: The Doctor and Donna visit alien planets all the time, usually the Doctor has a pretty good idea about the local cultures as he shows his human friends around the universe but sometimes, more often than he'd like to admit, the Doctor gets it wrong.Otherwise known as the Doctor and Donna accidentally end up at their own wedding and don't realise until it's too late.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	Ceremony of the Birds

“Valentino!” The Doctor cried triumphantly as he pulled open the doors of the Tardis. 

Donna pushed past him excitedly and ran out the doors spinning around to take in her surroundings. New planets were always the most exciting. She never knew what to expect or who she would meet. A lot of the time there would be humans or enhanced humans or mutant humans, some kind of evolution of humankind but sometimes it was completely alien. She adored learning about the different cultures all across the universe. It was incredible and at times almost inconceivable. Things that humans thought of as absolutely vital or unshakeable parts of society could be completely non-existent in other alien cultures. In some species murder was just another way of saying goodbye, they tried to avoid cultures like that but the Doctor did always attract the dangerous kind. In other species there was no such thing as gender or biological sex, all creatures could reproduce or not reproduce depending on their mood and sexuality wasn’t even a word they’d invented. 

The planet they’d landed on this time was gorgeous. It was dark and the stars were shining brightly up above them. It looked like there was no light pollution in the area and Donna gasped as she took in the sight. It was like she could see the whole universe twinkling in the stars above them. It was a sight she’d many a time from the Tardis doors whilst they drifted through space but very rarely with her feet on the ground. The planet itself didn’t look too different to Earth. It was very green and they were surrounded by a beautiful lush forest. If it wasn’t for the stars above them and the four stunning moons that orbited the planet than she would have guessed that they’d landed somewhere in the Amazon Rainforest. 

She laughed freely as a small fiery chameleon creature darted across the path, leaving scorched dirt in its wake. She turned back to face the Doctor with a wide grin on her face. 

He was watching her with amusement dancing across his features. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his trench coat and he kicked the soil beneath his feet absentmindedly. 

“It’s beautiful!” She breathed in awe and grabbed his hands in hers. 

He laughed as he glanced around. “Yeah. It is. I’ve never actually been here before. I always meant to come. Apparently they have the most talented musicians in the whole universe. The Valentinians can supposedly pick up any instrument and be able to play a song so sweet and so pure that it makes their audience weep with joy.” 

“Can’t imagine you crying over music.” Donna nudged him playfully. 

“Oi! I’m not heartless.” He protested in jest. 

“Quite the contrary. Mr Two-Hearts.” She laughed. “So where’s the nearest civilisation?” She asked as she looked around. As far as she could tell they’d landed smack bang in the middle of a forest. There didn’t appear to be any signs of intelligent lifeforms beyond the forest creatures. 

The Doctor sniffed deeply then licked his finger and held it out in front of him. Donna raised an eyebrow at him as he seemed to consider her question. “I’d say….” He paused to scoop up a handful of dirt and, to Donna’s disgust, dropped a few grains into his mouth. “about 2 miles in that direction!” He scattered the remaining soil and pointed to her left. 

“You’re gross you know.” Donna said as she gave him a pointed look. 

He looked at her with wide eyes. “What have I done now?”

“All the licking!” She said with a wave of her hand. “Dirt, walls, weird goop. It’s like you see anything strange and you just have to stick your tongue in it!” 

“It’s educational.” He protested with a frown.

“It’s disgusting.”

“Humans. So judgemental.” He shook his head in disbelief. “Just because you don’t have a sophisticated palette, you just go around making judgements on those who do.”

“Oh well sorry Mister Last of the Time Lords and I’m better than you!” She muttered sarcastically. 

“Well I am better.” 

“Oi!” She whacked him on the arm lightly. “You’re just a mad alien with box. Don’t go getting ideas of grandeur, Spaceman.” 

“You’d never let me.” He gave her a toothy grin. “Do want to walk or shall I park us a bit closer?”

“Oh let’s walk. See the sights and all that.” Donna decided. “After you, Alien Boy. If we run into danger I’m using you as a shield.”

“Says the woman who took down a Sontaran with a hammer.” He muttered but strode forward into the forest using his sonic screwdriver as a torch, his long coat whipping out behind him. 

The walked through the forest with very little drama, bickering the entire way. Occasionally the Doctor would stop and point out some alien plant or creature that the met on the way. They saw a few more of the Salamanders scurrying about. Donna wasn’t entirely sure if that was the official name for the species or whether the Doctor was just making it up but the name fit so she didn’t question it. It was all very Harry Potter. At one point the Doctor ran forwards to pick a beautiful violet flower, that wasn’t too dissimilar to a tulip. It smelled a bit like sweet cinnamon, almost like the candles her mum bought at Christmas. The Doctor gave her a toothy smile and tucked the flower into her hair, securing it with a bobby pin that he found in his pockets. 

Eventually they reached the outskirts of a settlement. They were still in the forest but now up amongst the trees were nest like treehouses woven from the branches of the canopy above them. The inhabits were vaguely humanoid but they were covered in brightly covered feathers ranging from a brilliant hot pink to shimmering teal and everything in between. Donna shared a giddy grin with the Doctor and he waved up at the curious natives. 

“Hello!” He said brightly, his toes wiggling in his converse and one hand still stuffed into his pocket. “I’m the Doctor! This is Donna.”

“Hiya.” Donna gave her own wave to their feathered companions. 

“Nice to meet you!” The Doctor grinned. 

The Valentinians weren’t too impressed with their presence in the town. They fluttered down from the trees, revealing stunning vast angel like wings. They sang angrily as they flew and Donna realised it must be their way of communicating. The lyrics were still in English thanks to the Tardis’s translating circuits but Donna had a feeling that their non-melodic greetings had caused offence to the aliens. 

In a panic she began to sing what she hoped was a reassuring a pleasant sounding song. “We’re sorry! We didn’t mean to upset you! We are travellers.”

The Doctor gave her an incredulous look and Donna widened her eyes trying to get him to understand. Wasn’t he supposed to be the clever one?

“You have a beautiful home!” She continued singing wincing as her voice cracked on a note. She almost wished she’d continued her piano lessons as a kid. 

The smallest Valentinian, a vibrant sparkling blue feathered creature bowed. Donna noticed their hands were a similar shape to human or Time Lord hands but they had six fingers. The feathers stopped at the knuckles and they had shimmering silver finger nails that were kept short. “Welcome Lady, Welcome Physician.” 

Donna was about to correct them but the Doctor placed his hand on her arm and shook his head. “That’s a literal translation of our names in their language.” He whispered in her ear. 

Donna frowned but nodded. “Oh. Right.” 

The Doctor cleared his throat and then began to sing. “Your planet is beautiful. Thank you for letting us see it in peace. What’s your name?”

“You may call me Dux. It is a most joyous occasion! We very rarely have visitors for the Ceremony of the Birds!” Dux sang gaily.

“The Ceremony of the Birds?” The Doctor asked with a laugh, only remembering to sing halfway through ‘ceremony’. 

“A promise to keep those closest to us in our hearts!” A slightly taller sunshine yellow Valentinian explained. The song they sang was absolutely stunning. It was like they could sing multiple notes at once and all in perfect harmony. Donna felt the hairs on her arms stand up as she was almost overwhelmed with emotion. 

“That’s beautiful.” She sang as she held back tears. “Ooh we should join in! Can we join in? Would that be too rude?” She asked the Doctor hopefully. He was her best friend in the whole universe. There was no one else, apart from maybe her gramps, that she want would to make that promise to. The Doctor was, in many ways, the love of her life and she had every intention of staying with him forever. 

The Doctor laughed and turned to Dux. “Would you allow us the honour of partaking in the Ceremony of the Birds?” 

The surrounding aliens all seemed to giggle in harmony with sheer joy. Dux’s feathers ruffled as they wiggled happily and they spread their wings. “We have never had an off-worlder join us for the ceremony but it would be our honour.” 

The Doctor bowed his head. “Thank you, Dux. We will do our best to honour your traditions.”

“Now Lady. If you follow my child, Regis.” They indicated to a younger teal Valentinian that was sat on one of the lower branches of the tree. “And Physician you will follow me. We shall make the necessary preparations for the ceremony.”

The Doctor winked at Donna and gave her a tight hug. “I’ll see you later.” He whispered in her ear. “Don’t eat anything, I’m not sure how it will affect human biology. In fact, don’t drink anything either and try not yell at them too much.” 

“Oi!” She hissed back and poked him in the chest. “I stopped us getting attacked, Alien Boy!” She reminded him. 

He ran his fingers through his hair and sniffed. “Well yeah. Lucky guess?”

Donna raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. “Lucky guess?”

“Well, ok it was brilliant. Inspired really. I should have thought of it myself really.” He mused.

An angry trill of voices came from behind them and Donna realised their spoken conversation was now being overheard. “Off you pop, Spaceman!” Donna sang back.

The Doctor offered her a two fingered salut. “Yes dear! Right. Dux. Allons-y! Tell me, how do you build your homes? Is it through song? Bending the molecules of the trees using sonic resonation in your voice? or encouraging them to grow by low-level telepathic suggestion?” The Doctor sang, a little off-key as he was lead away through the trees. 

Donna turned to face Regis. They were smiling shyly back at her from their branch. “Regis right?” She asked in what she hoped was a comforting song.

“Yes Lady.” The Valentinian sang back. 

“Where we going?” 

“To the trees, Lady.” Regis chimed and their wings pointed up to the branches. “May I lift you Lady?”

Donna took a deep breath and looked at the collection of beautifully woven branch houses in the canopies. She wasn’t entirely sure the branches would hold her weight but she didn’t want to offend her new alien friend. 

“Well, allons-y I guess.” She muttered under her breath hoping Regis wouldn’t hear and then louder she sang. “Yeah go on then.” 

Donna tried not to squeal as Regis’s more human arms scooped her up and their wings began to beat against the air. Donna would have thought the smaller alien wouldn’t have been able to pick her up but they were stronger than they looked. Donna resisted the urge to close her eyes as she was lifted up off the forest floor. Regis sang non-verbally as they rose higher. It sounded like an entire choir was lifting them through the air. Donna wanted to open her arms and join the chorus, as it was she laughed as she watched the smaller forest creatures on the ground fade away from view as they reached the looming treetop village. She had to admit the Doctor had done well. After their small miscommunication at the start it had all been smooth sailing and Donna was loving it. It was nice to take a break from the danger. It enabled them to really emerge themselves in the new culture and embrace the joys of traveling without having to run for their lives or save civilisations. 

“Welcome Lady to my home!” Regis trilled. 

* * *

The Doctor, like Donna, was having a brilliant time. The Valentinians lived up to all the tales that he’d heard about them. They really could move anyone to tears through their musical talent and that was particularly impressive for him. He very rarely cried with joy, anger maybe, sadness more than he liked to admit, but joy? That was rare, almost impossible. He theorised the music triggered some chemical reaction in any organic being with the capacity to feel. He briefly wondered what would happen if a Dalek or a Cyberman were to hear the Valentinian’s songs. Maybe it would overwhelm their systems and cause a malfunction. That was something to bear in mind for the future. Neither species made a habit of staying dead for long.

He was kicking himself a bit over forgetting the whole communicate in song thing but his brilliant Donna had figured it out in no time. Humans, they were really so creative and Donna was one of the best of the human race in his opinion. He wouldn’t travel with anyone other than the best. All his friends were the best of their kind. He wasn’t biased. He just had a good eye for friends. Well, maybe he was a tiny bit biased but who wasn’t really and he really did love his friends. 

And Donna was the best. His best friend. 

It was almost like they were destined to find each other. She stopped him whenever he went too far, she kept his feet on the ground when he felt like he was beginning to fly away and she challenged him to be better, to be good and kind. He sometimes had a tendency to forget that. He got so swept up in the adventure and the thrill of the puzzle that he often forgot that their were lives at stake until it was too late. 

Yes she really was his best friend. The Doctor and Donna Noble travelling through time and space. She even promised to be with him forever, he just needed to remember to keep his feelings in check. This regeneration seemed to fall in love far too easily, and Donna was proving no exception despite what he’d promised himself and her. A cynical voice in the back of mind kept telling him that forever wouldn’t last. It never did but Donna seemed so determined to stay that he ignored it. He would keep her safe and she would stay. 

All in all really it made sense for them to honour that promise of forever in a traditional Valentinian way. A promise to keep those closest to him in his hearts. He could do that and Donna had seemed so excited by it. How could he say no?

Dux had led him to a grand hall that seemed like it had grown from the ground itself. It looked almost like a church if he had to compare it to Earth buildings. It was ornately decorated from natural gifts of the forest and there was a large wooden table in the centre that was filled with bowls nectar. 

“This is the only building that we grow on the ground.” Dux began to explain in slow deliberate beats. “To be on the ground is to be vulnerable so by keeping our most treasured belonging here we show our faith in the forest spirits to keep us safe.”

“Thank you for trusting me, Dux.” He sang back with a respectful bow of his head. 

“Do not make us regret that choice Physician.” Dux threatened lightly with a flap of their wings. “We will honour your request to join in the ceremony but we will not hesitate to kill you if you betray us.”

“Oh. Of course.” The Doctor agreed. “But I promise you. We mean no harm.”

“I trust Lady, but you have seen war Physician. I do not trust soldiers.” Dux’s eyes were like fire and ice as he held the Doctor’s gaze. 

The Doctor blinked, surprised by the alien’s quick assessment of his character. He sniffed indignantly and scratched the back of his neck. “Yep. Understood.” 

Dux began to explain the history of the Ceremony of the Birds and showing the Doctor the illustrations of previous ceremonies. The aliens in the pictures all donned intricate feathery headdresses or gowns or veils and their hands were tied together using ropes woven from the leaves of the trees. Dux explained that the tribe of Valentinians had been singing prayers to the forests for months and preparing the feasts that would feature at the end of every ceremony for those who wished to take part. Once all the promises were made then there would be weeks of dancing and music. Dux and their family would play for the tribe on their family’s flonir, a wind instrument that resembled a wooden pipe. The flonir had been grown from a heart tree when their tribe had first formed and a song played on the instrument was considered the greatest blessing the family could bestowed and apparently the Doctor and Donna had arrived just in time for the first day of the ceremony. It had caused some excitement amongst the fledglings apparently. They saw it as a sign from the forest that the spirits approved of their matches. The Doctor beamed down at his new friend.

“Thank you, Dux. Really.” He sang happily. He thought he was getting quite good at this singing speech thing. You just had to really feel what you were singing. It had made him feel quite vulnerable at first. He wasn’t used to wearing his emotions on his sleeve. He’d gotten incredibly good at lying about his feelings throughout the years, nine hundred years was a long time to practise but the songs were already coming easier to him than before.

“You must don the blessed crown, cape or veil, Physician and then we shall await your betrothed.” Dux sang as they gestured to the cabinet where the items were proudly displayed. 

“Ooh. I think I’ll go with a cape!” He grinned excitedly before his brain caught up with Dux’s words. “Hang on! Betrothed?”

* * *

Donna felt a little guilty turning down all of Regis’s offers of food and wine, or the Valentinian equivalent of wine. It looked more like nectar if she was being honest, and the Doctor had specifically said that she shouldn’t eat or drink anything. She tried to explain as kindly as she could that her human body might not be able to consume the offered goods without dying but Regis had looked so downtrodden by the rejection that Donna had almost changed her mind. Luckily Regis’s friends had whisked the offerings away before Donna’s guilt could get a hold of her. 

She smiled at her reflection in the pool of water in front of her. Regis had braided her hair beautiful and there was an array of rainbow feathers pinned into the braids. The flower that the Doctor had given her was tucked neatly into the centre of the main braid at the back. Donna had to admit that she looked somewhat decent, some might even say beautiful. The Doctor would probably say lovely or brilliant. 

“Thanks Regis.” Donna smiled down at the young alien. “It’s beautiful.”

“Your feathers are unlike anything I have ever seen. It is like the brightest fire burns in your soul.” Regis sang in awe. 

Donna felt herself blush. “Oh shush you. You’re as bad as the Doctor, I’m nothing special.”

“But he does not think that. He loves you.” Regis frowned as they tried to understand. 

Donna nodded thoughtfully. “Suppose he does. He’s my best friend.” 

“You are promising yourself to your best friend?” Regis seemed surprised by this. 

“Well yeah. I’m gonna be with him forever.” Donna explained as she looked up. She could just about see the galaxies twinkling through the branches of the house. “He’s just dazzling and the things he’s shown me. It’s unbelievable. Really. I can hardly believe it myself half the time, and I was there!” 

“And you love him?” Regis asked with a tilt of their head. 

“Course I do.” Donna sighed. “Don’t tell him that though. He’s got an ego bigger than this forest.”

Regis laughed. “I think he already knows.”

“Nah. He’s a daft alien. He can be so brilliant at times but when it comes to emotions he’s a right old Dumbo.” Donna laughed. “He never slows down long enough to see it.”

“Your traditions are strange but happiness is the most important.” Regis frowned and Donna could see they were perplexed by her relationship with the Doctor. The alien had probably assumed they were a couple, it seemed half the universe did. “Put this on.” 

Regis handed her a thin veil that looked like it had been woven from delicate strands of wood that were thinner than the smallest splint. Donna held the alien fabric in her hands and looked at Regis in surprise.

“What’s this?”

“A traditional Valentinian veil for the Ceremony of the Birds. Would you prefer a crown or cape?” Regis sang quickly and sharply in a panic. “I can fetch one for you!”

“No no. It’s fine. It’s just on Earth, where I’m from, this would be something you wear at a wedding.” Donna explained the cultural difference. She hadn’t meant to upset the alien. God where was the Doctor when you needed him. 

Regis nodded. “Yes that’s right.” 

Donna’s heart sank when she realised their mistake. 

A promise to keep those closest to you in your heart.

A ceremony.

A veil.

It was a wedding.

They were getting married.

* * *

Donna tried very hard not trip up as she walked through the church like hall to meet the Doctor. He was walking into the centre of the room from the other end with a sheepish grin on his face. He was still wearing his traditional blue suit but instead of his trench coat he was wearing a flowery feathered cape flowed out behind him. It was a similar style to the braids in her hair, and a thicker variety of the material that made her veil. Around them were happily singing Valentinians throwing flowers and blossom over their heads. Smaller, non-humanoid bird fluttered around the room chirping gleefully. All in all it wasn’t the worst wedding she’d ever had. It certainly beat her wedding to Lance and at least she wasn’t being given to Death. Now she thought about it, it was probably her least disastrous wedding, which considering the Doctor was involved, was quite impressive. 

Eventually they met in the middle of the room. Dux joined their hands together with a dark mossy green rope. Donna raised her eyebrows at the Doctor, she had a feeling they weren’t going to get away with this one. It looked like she was actually going to have to go through with. 

“Sorry.” She hissed under her breath so she wouldn’t have to sing. 

“What for?” He mouthed back at her. 

“Sort of my suggestion.” She tried to gesticulate so he would understand. 

He considered that for a moment and then grinned mischievously. “So you proposed to me?” He mouthed, pointing to her and then to his chest. 

She glared at him. “No!” 

“You did. You proposed!” He whispered gleefully, barely holding back a laugh as she fixed him with a fierce look. Dux had begun to sing in beautiful harmony. Their arms were raised and their wings spread gloriously behind them. 

“You accepted!” Donna challenged. 

“Quite right too.” He didn’t rise to her bait, the bastard. He was actually pleased about this!

The rope glowed around their wrists as Dux continued to sing. The other Valentinians joined in their song, providing a low and steady drone accompaniment. In the right circumstances the whole ceremony would have been incredible romantic, but with the Doctor it was just ridiculous. It couldn’t be romantic with him, there had to be some laws against it and they had already agreed there would be no funny stuff, no mating, none of that nonsense. They were friends. 

Best friends.

And yet he didn’t seem the least bit disturbed by it. In fact he was rather enjoying himself. He hummed along under his breath and smiled down at her with a stupid silly dopey look on his face. It was the complete opposite of his reaction to her getting married to Rudolph on Goritania. He’d not even wanted to turn up for that one. It was all so strange that he was taking this in his stride. She supposed after 900 years travelling the universe he’d probably accidentally gotten married at least one before. She was just the last in a long line.

“And now for the vows of the betrothed!” Dux announced grandly and gestured for Donna to start. 

“You what?” She jumped wide eyed and then realised she’d forgotten to sing. She cleared her throat and bowed her head like she’d seen the Doctor do. “I mean, I was not aware we had to prepare vows?” She sang, her cheeks were burning and probably matched the colour of her hair. 

Dux laughed a deep and hearty laugh. “You need not prepare Lady, it will come from the heart.”

Donna glanced to the Doctor, his eyes were twinkling and he gave her a wink. “Cat got your tongue?” He teased but the effect was lost slightly as he was bound to sing the words. 

She narrowed her eyes at him but raised her chin and began to sing, praying to God that the words would come. It might be the only wedding she would actually get that wouldn’t be ruined by the groom sacrificing her to an alien so by God did she want to get it right. 

“Doctor, Spaceman.” She swallowed as the words got stuck in her throat. 

“From the heart, Miss Lady.” Dux insisted. 

“Right.” She muttered to herself. “From the heart.” And then aloud she continued in song. 

“Travelling with you has been amazing. The things we’ve seen have been incredible. I’ve seen whole new worlds, I’ve saved civilisations, I’ve faced the darkest and the brightest times.” She frowned as she stumbled over her words but the Doctor squeezed her hand beneath the glowing rope that joined them together and she suddenly knew what she had to say. 

“But all of that would have been boring if I hadn’t been seeing them with you. I suppose it makes sense I met you in my wedding dress because in so many ways, Doctor, you’re the love of my life but most importantly, you’re my best friend and you make me the best version of myself. You make me laugh when the world is falling apart around us, you make me feel special when everyone else makes me feel small.”

She finally allowed herself to look him in the eyes. She smiled shyly, hoping that he wouldn’t mock her for being so vulnerable but the only thing she could see shining back at her… was love?

“I promised you forever, Doctor and I meant it. You’re my family now, as much as Gramps or mum or my nan and dad. You may be the last of the Time Lords, but I promise you that you’re not alone. You’ve got me and you’ll always have me. You daft old Martian.” 

They shared a laugh at that. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She hadn’t even realised that she’d been crying. She glanced back at Regis and saw that the young Valentinian was also wiping the feathers beneath her eyes. 

“My turn?” The Doctor asked Dux. The blue Valentinian nodded with a wise smile. “Right then. Donna, Donna Noble. Temp from Chiswick. I know I’ve got a bit of gob on me but I’ll try and keep it short and sweet.” He winked which elicited a laugh from her. 

“Oh that’ll be the day.” She teased. 

“Oi, you’ve had your turn.” He shot back. “Now where was I? Oh yes! Temp from Chiswick. Well, to me, you’ve never been a temp. We may have gotten off to a shaky start, what with me abducting you on your wedding day but when you met me Donna. Oh Donna, I was a broken man. I’ve lost so much in my life and on that day I’d reached tipping point. I didn’t want to continue. I wanted it all to stop. I’d been running for so long and then I met you, and I suddenly realised what I was running to all those years. I wasn’t lying when I said you’ve saved me in so many ways. A lot of people have promised to stay with me forever, but I’ve never wanted it to be so truer than when you say it. You’re my best friend, Donna Noble, and… Well… I love you.” He blushed as he sang the words and scratched the back of his neck.

Donna stared at him in surprise. He didn’t really mean that! He was probably just playing along to appease their hosts. He probably thought she was doing the same. It was easier to let him think that that it was to face her own troublesome feelings towards her friend. At least they had both agreed they were best friends. 

“You don’t believe you’re special but I have met so many beings from so many planets and species, none of them could hold a candle to you Donna Noble. You are brilliant. You may not be a genius…”

“Oi!” She snapped with a glare, he’d been doing so well up until that point. 

“Let me finish! You may not be a genius but you are every just as bit as brilliant as any Time Lord and I am honoured to be welcomed into your family. I just wish I could offer you my family in return but my promise to you is that I will tell you every day just how special you are. I will show you the most brilliant and beautiful things in the known universe and I promise you that you are more brilliant and more beautiful than every single one of them. You are Donna Noble. My best friend and the most important woman in my universe.”

“Short and sweet?” She teased. 

“What?” He protested. “Oh come on! It wasn’t that bad.”

“Is that a grey hair?” She glanced up at his very much brunet hair. 

“Very funny, Donna.” He rolled his eyes. 

The rope burned around her wrists as it shone brightly, lighting up the entire room. Donna had to close her eyes to block out the light. The singing of the surrounding Valentinians grew louder and more joyful. 

“The bond has been accepted by the spirits of the forest!” Dux announced gleefully. “The promises have been accepted.”

“So we’re married?” Donna asked with a tilt of her head as the rope that was tied around their wrists burnt away to ash. 

“Your souls are promised to each other. In your culture yes, it would be a wedding.” Dux nodded. “and now it is time to feast!”

* * *

The Doctor was scanning the platter of leafy food in front of Donna, bathing it in a brilliant blue glow as the screwdriver whirred relentlessly. His glasses were perched on top of his nose as he focussed on the readings the screwdriver was giving off. Around them Valentinians were singing and dancing together in the air and on the ground. The churchy room had transformed into a large banquet hall. Bowls of nectar wine hung from the ceiling from vines and their were tables now covered in petals and berries, all of which could potentially be fatal to humankind. So Donna was resting her head in her hands whilst she watched her friend work. 

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little bit peckish. She’d lost track of how long they’d been on the planet. The Doctor had passed her a little square food cube under the table which had helped but it wasn’t nearly as satisfying as a proper meal. She hated the food cubes, she much preferred it when they got stuck in places with real food, even if it was strange and alien.

“So what do we we tell my mum?” Donna asked trying to ignore the rumble in her stomach. With all the noise in the room they were able to converse amongst themselves without having to sing. She’d been surprised how quickly she’d gotten used to putting notes to her words but it was certainly easier when she didn’t have to think about it. 

The Doctor glanced up at her in surprise. “About what?” 

“About the weather.” She muttered sarcastically. 

He frowned, obviously not catching on. “Why would we do that?” 

“Because it’s beautiful here.” Donna rolled her eyes. “Not about the weather you prawn! About the wedding!” 

“Oh.” The Doctor said dumbly and then put his sonic back in his pocket. “All safe. Eat and drink away.” He answered with a grin and then whipped off his glasses. 

“Stop changing the subject, Spaceman.” 

“Now would I do that?” He asked, his face a picture of innocence. 

Donna didn’t answer. She just raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head until he caved. 

He rubbed his face and then ran his fingers through his hair. “Do we have to tell her?”

“Doctor!” Donna protested. “She might be a right cow half the time but she’s still my mother.”

“I’m terrible with mothers.” He insisted. “It’s like they take one look at me and decide I’m the devil! Which is just not true, I’ve met the devil and let me tell you, I look nothing like him.”

“You met the devil?” She asked incredulously. 

“Well, sort of.” The Doctor mused. “I met the creature that inspire all the stories about the devil. It’s basically the same thing.” 

“You’re lying.” She accused. “There’s no such thing. Right? Tell me there’s no such thing!” 

The Doctor took both of her hands and looked at her with a deeply serious expression. “There’s no such thing…” He paused. “Any more.”

“Anymore!?” Donna shrieked, drawing the attention of some nearby Valentinians who frowned at her. She sang a quick apology at them and then turned back to the Doctor with an enthralled look on her face. “What do you mean anymore?” She hissed more quietly. 

“I sort of threw the whole planet into a blackhole.” He grinned a wide toothy smile and squeezed her hand. “Oh it was brilliant, Donna Noble.”

Donna let him tell her the story of the impossible planet whilst she picked at the alien food from the table and poured herself a goblet of nectar wine. The food left a lot to be desired but the wine was some of the best she’d ever had. She would have to ask if they could take some back to the Tardis. She interrupted his tale with questions whenever he mentioned something she didn’t understand, which was a lot, and teased him endlessly about Rose and how she’d wanted to get a mortgage. He seemed almost embarrassed by that part. 

“I thought you said she was nineteen?” Donna asked. 

“Er, going on twenty.” He clarified. 

“God, I was too busy thinking about clubbing and boys at that age. Mature for her age then?” Donna mused. 

“Something like that.” He muttered with a frown and then launched into the rest of the story. 

It was mad and dangerous, just like Donna’s own adventures with the Doctor. They were almost in tears of laughter by the time he’d finished. It was probably her fault, she just kept getting the giggles imagining him facing down something that looked like it had walked out of Mordor. 

“You’re bonkers.” She laughed. 

“Oh yes!” He agreed with a wink.

“No really! Utterly bonkers.” She swatted him lightly on the arm. 

“And yet you married me.” He teased. 

“And you won’t even tell my mother!” She shot back, laughing as the blood drained from his face.

The carried on debating the pros and cons of telling Donna’s family for the next hour or so. In the Doctor’s opinion there was no point because the ceremony wasn’t legal on Earth anyway and Sylvia was still in the dark about the true nature of their travels. Donna wanted to at least tell her gramps. It didn’t matter that they weren’t really a couple, not in that way, she was unlikely to have another wedding and she wanted at least someone to know the truth. Plus Wilfred Mott was the biggest alien nerd she knew and he would be over the mood to have an alien for a son-in-law. Donna even reminded the Doctor that she’d promised he would be part of her family now. 

“And our souls are bonded or whatever now.” She added. “That’s got to mean something.”

The Doctor scratched his neck and sighed. “But it’s not legal in either of our cultures so why make a fuss about it? We’re friends right? If you tell Wilf or your mum they’ll expect us to be all couply!” He protested. “No nonsense, remember?”

“Yeah you just wanted a mate and yet here we are!” Donna snapped back, more defensive than she probably needed to be. 

“Married to a long streak of alien nothing.” The Doctor snapped back.

The both glared at each other. Their noses inches away from each other. Donna could feel his breath tickling her face and wondered when they’d gotten so close. Hadn’t they been fighting? She was sure they’d been fighting. 

But why had they been fighting?

They were using each other’s words against each other like accusations. It had been a mutual decision to stay as friends when Donna had agreed to travel with him. They’d both just wanted a friend. Hadn’t they? 

Donna suddenly wasn’t so sure. 

“Love of my life.” She corrected quietly as she sat back in her chair and put some distance between them. “Remember?”

The Doctor’s eyes widened as he processed her words. 

“Most important woman in _my_ universe.” He admitted slowly, repeating his own vows back to her.

They stared at each other in raptured silence, the tension thick between them almost sparking with electricity. Donna searched the Doctor’s eyes for answers to unspoken questions. His own eyes flickered quickly as he analysed her reactions. He held her wrist firmly in one hand and brushed her fringe out of her face with the other. 

Donna swallowed nervously whilst she considered her next words. She didn’t want to leave her life on the Tardis. She loved travelling with the Doctor and she didn’t want to be left behind on Earth. He’d said it had gotten complicated with Martha. What if she had misjudged this? What if she was just making it complicated?

“So…” She started to say.

“So.” He agreed. 

She nodded awkwardly. “Married.”

“Yeah.” He agreed. 

“What do we do now?” Donna asked with a tilt of her head. 

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well, I think we’ve probably outstayed our welcome don’t you?” 

Donna looked around. The Valentinians were still singing and dancing loudly. None of them took any notice of the off worlders and supposed guests of honour. They were all too wrapped up in their songs and holding each other close. Donna shook her head. “No. Don’t you dare.”

“What?” He protested 

“You’re not taking me home. I don’t want to go home.” Donna felt the tears well up in her eyes. 

The Doctor gaped at her, nodding and shaking his head at the same time. “Right. Good. Good. Who said anything about going home?” 

“Because I made it complicated you dumbo!” Donna shouted.

“Oh Donna Noble. We’ve gone way past complicated.” He said with a grin. “We’re married!”

“You what?” Donna asked in shock. Why was he smiling at her? 

“Although, I thought you might like a quick trip home. How else are we going to tell Wilf that his granddaughter married an alien?” 

Donna let out a surprised laugh and flung her arms around his neck. He hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm and stroked her hair as he held her close. Donna buried her face in his neck taking in his scent. In was indescribable, like the stars the travelled between or the heart of the Tardis. 

“I bloody love you.” She mumbled happily. 

The Doctor chuckled. “Quite right too.” 

Donna pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Donna Noble, my wife.” He smiled fondly down at her and for the first time since the 1920s he kissed her.

It wasn’t as passionate as their first kiss, and it wasn’t full of anchovies and walnuts either. No this time the kiss was slow as they took their time to really get to know each other. It wasn’t perfect, as their noses bumped together, but it was brilliant. Full of the love they had for each other, love they’d both been hiding for far too long. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a result of the amazing TenDonna group chat on tumblr. You guys are the best. My take on a classic trope. 
> 
> I wrote this as a break from Ripples through Time but the next chapter for that is already written so it won't ruin the schedule! 
> 
> I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. (I'm also on tumblr under the same name if you ever wanna ask me stuff or just generally chat about fandom things.)


End file.
